


Operating Within Normal Parameters

by Gulo



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, I have a doctor kink I totally admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulo/pseuds/Gulo
Summary: A perfectly mundane check-up.





	Operating Within Normal Parameters

"Ah, there you are. Please proceed to the medibed and have a seat. And how is my first ex-Borg patient doing since last week, do you have any questions?"

As she entered the sick bay appointment room, Seven disregarded the EMH's chipper tone and sat haughtily where she was guided. She looked as if she was very unhappy, and also that she was trying very hard to hide it. 

Tricorder beeping, the Doctor raised his brows as he took a cursory scan of her body, brain, and implants. "Adjusting well to your new life, I take it?" he prompted. He could have seen her status operating within normal parameters on the device, but he wished for her to speak.

Seven kept her arms stiffly at her sides and gripping the bed. She stared ahead as she answered. "I have begun having bowel movements and menstrual periods. This is extremely undesirable."

"Ah." The EMH closed the tricorder. "Well. Excellent. Nothing unusual about that. That is, unless you have some concern? Everything the right color? Constipation, perhaps?" 

"No." Instead of staring ahead, Seven turned her thousand yard gaze on him. "But it is an inefficient form of waste management. And it is... uncomfortable." 

With his professional aplomb, the EMH nodded slightly. "Perhaps so -- I am hardly in a position to talk. Nevertheless, not to worry. Just like finding your favorite foods, you will soon develop a routine for these things." He set the tricorder down, then returned to her side. "I'm afraid the bowel movements are a fact of life. I can, however, offer to do something about your menstrual cycle. A quick hypo would ensure that you would only experience it just once every few months."

Seven seemed to consider the offer, sulking over it. Briefly her brows knit over her occular implant, but she resumed her cool. "For data purposes, it is best to allow time to give my body a baseline. I will try experiencing another, and then decide."

"That's the spirit. Human life is complicated and, yes, inefficient, but not all bad... Where are you going?" Clearly anxious to be on her way, Seven had slipped down from the bed and began making her way out. "Are you sure you have no more questions? None at all?" 

She turned and shifted her weight with the same haughtiness, the EMH suddenly suspect. "None. Do you have something you wish to tell me, Doctor?" 

Finally faltering in some of his demeanor, the Doctor's expression fell as he huffed a breath. Unconsciously he mirrored her shift in weight, though it was more of a fidget. "Well, there is one more thing we ought to address. Your, other, hormonal cycles should be working in tandem now, as well. If you should have any questions about," fidget, "sex, or masturbation, don't hesitate to ask. I am a doctor in all respects, including reproductive health. Whether they are active or not, no one should be in the dark about it." 

"I am sure I can assimilate whatever information I need from the databanks. Is that all?" 

The EMH hesitated to mention that it was impossible to glean nuance, or for that matter understand the dynamics of instinct, from scholarly examination. But he reeled himself in and nodded once more. "Yes, you seem to be in perfect health. See you next week." 

The door glided shut behind her and the doctor breathed a sigh to himself. That could have gone worse. If Seven had sensed any nervousness from him, she certainly didn't care. That was a strange comfort to him, considering the strength of his attraction. Shaking it off, he began to prepare the lab for his next appointment.


End file.
